Violet McCleary
Violet Jade McCleary is a half-cat half-human made into what she is by Father. In Dynamite Girl's universe, she was kidnapped and mutated by Father in Operation: REVENGE, then went to Sector V for help, where she fainted and awakened to see her new form. She is Numbuh 9-Lives of the KND. Stories In Gamewizard2008's universe, she was bullied a lot at school and went to make a deal with Father and his demonic minions. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Father would mutate her with the cat and give her catlike powers if she would help him awaken the Demon King, Malladus. After being brutally beat by the heroes in Mt. Malladus, the Demon King awakened and betrayed the cat girl right on the spot, banishing her to Planet Saturn with the others, where she explained her story and eventually became friends with them. After the death of Malladus Uno, the KND happily let her into the KND. She can run at fast speeds, can climb and scratch with her claws, and can throw cat shuriken that explode upon impact. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, she accompanied the main group on the seafaring journey to defeat Jones, getting major seasickness. At the end of their journey, she met and fell in love with Bruce Farley of Sector Z. In a one-shot titled "Draw With Me", Bruce and Violet were separated by a glass wall and communicated to each other by drawing and writing. In the one-shot "Double Act", Violet and Scarlet went to dinner with their dates, Bruce and Yang, to which both men asked their women to marry them. In the one-shot "Homework II", Kuki mentioned that Hoagie turned Harvey into a mouse with his animal ray, to which Violet tried to eat him. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, she was a participant along with the others and fought with Ava in the Bonus Showdown. In said showdown, she saved The Quads from General Grievous' wrath. She was also one of the many people listening to Mr. Uno's story in Monty's Galactic Days. She was also in The Great Galactic Race, holding onto Bruce on his motorbike. They were some of the few racers to survive the race. During the race, she found that her cousin, Scarlet, was oddly racing with Ganondorf in his car. In a one-shot called "Freak", Violet was comforting her daughter, Lilac Farley, after she came home from a rough day at school. In Attitude Adjustment, Violet and Bruce met up with the gang at the park, where they told them about Ava's new hatred for her. Later in that story, she helped the others with breaking into the Sooper Detention Center and rescuing Fanny. In the one-shot "Pouncing", she and her daughter, Lilac playfully tackled Bruce several times. Violet was also in littlemissfg's "Cartoon Mayhem", torturing characters alongside Ai and even almost swallowed Harvey when he was a mouse. When Harvey was turned into a mouse again, she really did swallow him, angering Rachel greatly. She coughed Harvey out in a hairball, and Rachel took him to Hoagie to change him back. She was also one of many in "Quest to find Raven". In Final Preparations, Violet and Rachel were framed by Scarlet and Lehcar for destroying the town, and ventured to the Brotherhood Base, with many others, to stop them. When Lehcar and Scarlet began attacking Moonbase, Violet and Rachel encountered and engaged them in battle. They were victorious, but the villainous girls got away. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Violet accompanied the rest of the group for the Quest for the Eight Firstborn. When it came time for the Freedom Saga, Violet was angry that GUN was hunting metahumans, and thought that people shouldn't have to hide who they truly are. When Violet and Scarlet were captured by GUN, Commander Brett Gunkan was going to test his new anti-metahuman potion on her, but she was rescued just in time. During the City Catastrophe, Violet engaged Scarlet in battle again, and was losing. Scarlet was knocked unconscious when Parallax scared her, but as the battle finished, Violet carried her to safety. In the Nextgen Series, Violet is married to Bruce Farley, and has a 5-year-old daughter named Lilac, who inherited Violet's cat features. Violet was referenced in Depthcharge2030's KND: Galactic Endgame, when Bruce Uno told Benedict he was going on a date with "some chick with cat ears" before leaving. Relationships Wallabee Beatles Violet had a small crush on Wally for a time before meeting Bruce. Bruce Farley Violet met Bruce at the end of DUTCHMAN and has been dating him ever since. In the future, they're married and have a daughter named Lilac. Lilac Farley Lilac is Violet's daughter in the future. The two share a very close bond. Ava Violet and Ava fought side-by-side in the Truth or Dare Showdown, but Ava soon hated her after Violet tried eating Kweeb several times because he looked tasty. Nigel Uno Violet hangs around with Nigel on some occasions, and she also holds on to him whenever they have to go swimming. Not much is known about their friendship, though. Rachel McKenzie Rachel and Violet became pretty good friends since Operation: DUTCHMAN and were combat practicing together in Attitude Adjustment. Father Violet has a strong hatred for Father after what he and his evil family has done. She hated him a little less after Father betrayed Malladus. Malladus Uno Violet thought she could gain power from Malladus if she helped awaken him. But after being beat by the heroes, Malladus had her banished to Saturn with them. Scarlet Vargas Violet has a rough relationship with her cousin, Scarlet. She tried to kill her multiple times in The Great Galactic Race. When Ganondorf rose to power in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Scarlet started to get along with Violet. Appearance Violet wears a black jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She also has brown eyes, blonde hair, and brown cat ears and a tail. When at the beach, she wears an orange bikini. Personality Violet is usually a calm, cool girl, but can scare easily because of her catlike features. As such, she is afraid of dogs and water, and often gets seasick when she goes out at sea. She is proud of her mutant features, and gets angry when people try to hate her for it. She also really cares about her family, and would do anything to keep them from the wrong path. Powers Violet has catlike reflexes; she can run fast, climb up walls, and her finger and toenails can extend into claws. She can also throw cat shurikens that explode. Trivia Violet was the first wereanimal in Gamewizard's series. Violet is voiced by Bella Hudson, who also did Blaze the Cat in the Sonic series. Violet's relationship with her cousin, Scarlet, is similar to Rachel's relationship with her cousin, Mandy. Most fics that starred Violet other than Gamewizard's have been deleted. Stories In Which She Appeared Operation: REVENGE Operation: ANCESTOR Operation: DUTCHMAN Draw With Me Cartoon Mayhem Quest to Find Raven Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others Monty's Galactic Days The Great Galactic Race Freak Double Act Attitude Adjustment Operation: DEATH-EGG Pouncing Final Preparations Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Females Category:Metahumans Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Anime-Style Characters Category:Sector V Members Category:OCs Category:Ancestor Bosses